Which One?
by mooeziel
Summary: "Disukai 2 namja paling berpengaruh seantero sekolah memang diidam-idamkan semua orang. Namun itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, apalagi kalau kau belum pernah bicara dengan keduanya." -Jeon Jungkook
1. Prologue

Credit : angganissi, Bighit, Tuhan YME

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Other Cast

Length : ? chapter

Genre : BoyxBoy, School Life, Drama, Romance, lil bit comedy

 **Terinspirasi dari webtoon berjudul "My Prawedding"**

 **(tak suka, tak usah dibaca. Tinggalkan jejak, No SilentReader ^_^)**

.

.

.

 **\- PROLOGUE -**

"Jeon Jungkook." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jeon Jungkook" Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak.

.

.

Jungkook's Pov

"APAAAAA?!" Teriakan seisi kelas terdengar samar di telingaku. Kukira aku bisa tenang mendengarkan musik dengan headset yang baru saja aboji berikan dari Jepang. Ternyata mereka masih saja menggangguku.

Aku melepas headset ku untuk meredam keributan.

"Kalian itu kena—" Tunggu. Dia..?

"Bagaimana Jungkook –ssi. Apa kau mau?"

Aku masih mematung. Namja itu adalah murid yang sangat terkenal dari kelas sebelah? Banyak yang bilang dia itu tampan, pintar, fasih berolahraga, tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan, dan katanya sih dia artis baru, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya di TV. Ohiya aku kan tidak punya TV. Memang aneh budaya keluargaku, punya TV saja tidak boleh.

Oke ini masalahnya Park Jimin kenapa berlutut didepanku? Matanya menatapku tajam. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Mau apanya?" Aku membalas tatapannya heran.

Aku baru sadar kalau murid-murid lain tengah memandangku penuh amarah.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?" Jimin menatapku lebih tajam. Namun pipinya mulai merona merah.

Tapi ini aneh. Aku baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta oleh seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah bicara denganku?!

"Tapi dia kekasihku" Aku menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia itu, Kim Taehyung? Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasih seorang koglomerat tampan yang juga terkenal seantero seko—

"Jeon Jungkook, mulai dari 5 detik yang lalu, kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku. Mengerti?" Taehyung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dan. Aku. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 "Which One?"**

 **Warning! Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tinggalkan Jejak ^3^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kookie? Sudah bangun?!" Jin menggoncangkan tubuh Jungkook yang mulai setengah sadar.

Jungkook merasakan sedikit pusing di kepalanya sesaat setelah ia mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Jin yang langsung panik saat menyadari hoobae-nya mulai sadar setelah pingsan dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jungkook bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Apa yang terjadi, hyung?"

"Kau tau? Aku sangat panik saat melihat kamu pingsan di kelasmu tadi. Yaampun, kau ini kenapa, Kookie? Aku langsung panik, tau!" Ujar Jin dengan nada cemas.

"Aku pingsan? Kenapa aku pingsan?" Jungkook mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Jin. Mungkin karena ia baru menyadari bahwa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpanya.

"Ya, saat Kim Taehyung –ssi yang tampan itu dengan gagah mengatakan 'Jungkook, mulai dari 5 detik yang lalu, kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku. Mengerti?' lalu mata indah Park Jimin –ssi dengan Kim Taehyung –ssi saling menusuk satu sama lain. Dan Bam! Oh tidak mereka berdua sangat keren saat melakukan hal itu! Aku pikir mereka melakukan hal itu karena sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Ternyata mereka memperebutkan namja sepertimu, aish~ Aku rasa mereka punya selera yang buruk, Kookie!" Jin terkekeh sambil mencubit kecil lengan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang mendengar godaan Jin ditambah _copycat_ suara Taehyung yang Jin lakukan, membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jangankan hyungnya yang satu ini, Jungkook pun tidak percaya kedua namja paling 'diinginkan' di sekolah menyukai dirinya.

"Kau ada-ada saja, hyung" Jungkook mengelus perutnya yang mulai sakit karena terus-terusan tertawa.

"Iya. Dan puncak acaranya adalah saat Taehyung –ssi langsung mengangkat mu kesini. Astaga itu keren sekali!" Wajah Jin mulai merona. Membayangkan bila ia yang berada di posisi Jungkook.

"Apa, hyung? Kau seri—" Ucapan Jungkook terhenti saat seorang pemuda berambut hitam membuka lebar daun pintu ruang kesehatan. Wajahnya penuh keringat yang didukung dengan ekspresinya yang menafsirkan sebuah kekhawatiran.

"Jungkook –ssi?! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Jimin mengenggam tangan Jungkook. Bola matanya benar-benar menatap mata Jungkook tajam. Menyadari tatapan Jimin, Jungkook mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, sunbae" jawab Jungkook tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau pulang bersamaku ya hari ini" Lanjut Jimin yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin yang sadar akan 'kode' dari Jimin, mengangguk samar. "I-iya Jungkook. Hari ini aku juga tidak bisa pulang bersamamu dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Baby Namjoon. Jaga dia baik-baik ya, Jimin –ssi" Seokjin tersenyum kecil, lalu langsung berlari keluar ruangan, takut merusak momentum yang Jimin tunggu-tunggu.

"Ayo aku bantu." Jimin memegang pundak Jungkook, menuntun namja itu ke arah motor sportnya.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak usah begini sunbae. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jungkook mencoba untuk melepas tangan Jimin dari pundaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan namja yang aku sukai pulang sendiri disaat-saat seperti ini?"

"A- apa?"

"Diamlah" Jimin dengan cepat menutup kepala Jungkook dengan helm yang sudah ia siapkan.

Setelah segalanya sudah dipastikan aman, Jimin meng-gas motornya. Tak sadar bahwa dari kejauhan, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dibalik mobil sedan hitam.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir hening. Tanpa pembicaraan sedikit pun.

"Jungkook, kita sampai." Jimin menggoncangkan tubuhnya, berharap namja yang tengah diboncengnya sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di tujuan.

"Jungkook?" Jimin masih belum mendapat jawaban.

Ia menggeser sedikit arah kaca spion. Reflek tertawa kecil saat melihat Jungkook yang tertidur pulas di pundaknya.

Tak ingin mengganggu, Jimin memutuskan untuk turun perlahan dari motornya namun tetap menopang kepala Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah memastikan kedua kakinya sukses berdiri diatas tanah tanpa membangunkan namja mungil yang masih tertidur pulas, ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Jungkook, dan menggendongnya dengan gaya ransel.

Jimin mengetuk pelan pintu berbahan kayu dihadapannya. "Aaa masa sekolah ku menjadi suram" Jimin kembali tertawa saat mendengar Jungkook yang menginggau. 'manisnya' pinta Jimin dalam hati. Wajah Jungkook lebih manis saat tertidur, begitulah yang terlintas dalam pikiran seorang Park Jimin.

"Ya sia—. Jungkook?!" Seseorang keluar dari bilik pintu kayu dihadapan Jimin. Menanggapi hal itu, Jimin langsung mebungkuk kecil.

"Kyungsoo ahjumma? Saya Park Jimin, teman Jungkook. Jungkook tertidur pulas saat perjalanan pulang, saya tidak ingin membangunkannya." Jimin tersenyum ramah.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan anggukan kecil. "Yeobo! Kemarilah!" Kyungsoo berteriak kecil.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan kulit kecoklatan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Aigoo. Chagi, lihat! Anakmu berulah lagi. Cepat berikan Jungkook kepadaku, anak muda!" Pria itu membentak Jimin ringan. Jimin yang merasa tidak enak hati, langsung memberi alih tubuh Jungkook pada ayahnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar bentakan Kai, langsung memukul lengan suaminya yang satu itu. "Yeobo! Dia itu justru membantu anak kita! Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Tidak ingin menambah perkara, Kai langsung melengos kedalam rumah bersama Jungkook yang masih tertidur di punggungnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menjamu Jimin di halaman rumah mereka.

"Saya ingin pamit pulang, ahjumma" Ujar Jimin tetap menyungging senyum.

"Ah nde. Hati-hati ya, Jimin –ah. Tapi sebelumnya, pasti kau teman dekat Jungkook ya? Sampai tau namaku" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil

"Ah itu karena— eum tentu. Saya permisi dulu"

.

.

.

"EOMMA! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN AKU SIH?" Jungkook menggoncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo kencang. Ia sangat menyesal atas peristiwa yang berlalu sore hari tadi. Tepatnya saat Jimin mengantarnya pulang.

"Ah eomma tidak kepikiran. Sudahlah, eomma jadi pusing, takutnya nanti malam eomma sakit. Appa mu kecewa. Tidur lah sana, sayang" Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan rasa malu yang berlipat ganda.

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang berukuran king size. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Mencemaskan apa yang akan terjadi di esok hari.

Namja itu meraba-raba ranjangnya. Mencari benda kecil yang setidaknya bisa membuat ia sedikit melupakan kecemasannya. "Ini dia handphone kesayanganku. Lihat! Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali pesan masuk?"

 ** _Today, 16:01 PM_**

 _Kau ini jangan suka cari perhatian Jimin Sunbae ya!_

* * *

 _ **Today, 16:18 PM**_

 _Hey you bit*h! You ****sensored*** !_

* * *

 _ **Today, 17:05 PM**_

 _Taehyung itu milikku! Sialan!_

 _(18 other incoming messages)_

* * *

Jungkook menghapus air matanya. Ia merasa sangat malu untuk kembali ke sekolah. Saat ia masuk, mungkin tidak ada lagi yang ingin menjadi temannya. Masa sekolahnya akan menjadi suram seketika.

 _"Loser oetori sen cheokhaneun geopjaengi  
Mosdoen yangachi geoul soge neon  
Just a loser oetori sangcheoppunin meojeori  
Deoreoun sseuregi geoul soge nan"_

Mendengar nada dering handphonenya berbunyi, Jungkook dengan kecil hati memberanikan diri untuk melihat pesan yang mungkin tidak ingin ia lihat.

 _ **Today, 21:05 PM**_

 _Apakah ini Jungkook?_

* * *

 _Iya. Kau siapa?_

 ** _Send, 21:06 PM_**

* * *

 _ **Today 21:08 PM**_

 _Kau tidak apa-apa?_

* * *

 _Iya. Kau siapa?_

 _ **Send, 21:10 PM**_

* * *

 ** _Today , 21:12 PM_**

 _Aku Kim Taehyung dari kelas 2-B_

* * *

Jungkook menelan salivanya. Tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja ia baca. Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung mengirim pesan padanya? Tidak mungkin.

* * *

 _Aku tidak percaya._

 ** _Send, 21:20_**

* * *

 _ **Today, 21:23 PM**_

 _Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya?_

* * *

 _Telefon aku._

 ** _Send, 21:25 PM_**

* * *

Sudah 1 jam sejak Jungkook membalas pesan dari orang yang mengaku sebagai Kim Taehyung. Namun nihil, tak kunjung ada jawaban. "Dasar haters jahil" Gerutu Jungkook yang langsung menon-aktifkan handphonenya.

.

.

.

 **Taehyung's Pov**

" _'Ini aku, Jungkook.'_ Ah tidak tidak."

" _'Hai Jungkook.'_ Ini tidak keren"

" _'Mmm. Bagaimana keadaanmu?'_ Tunggu. Aku sudah menanyakannya tadi."

" _'Kau percaya?'_ Bukankah itu terdengar dramatis?"

" _'Ini aku. Percaya?'_ Ah itu dia!"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar didepan cermin. Dihitung-hitung, sudah 1 jam Taehyung berlatih didepan cermin hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar Kim Taehyung.

"Oke Jungkook, aku akan menelfonmu" Ujar Taehyung bersemangat.

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Tolong hubungi beberapa saat lagi."_**

"SIAL" Taehyung mengutuk dirinya saat itu juga.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**WHICH ONE? Chapt 2**

 **alur dari cerita ini awalnya pengen gue sumberkan 100% dari otak gue. Tapi gara-gara susah dapet ide, dan kebetulan lagi tertarik sama salah satu judul webtoon, FF ini gue jadiin based on webtoon dengan judul "Cheese in The Trap". Ya daripada maksain muncul ide? ntar jadi Writer's block? Lalu sekali lagi, gue tegaskan kalo gue ini masih termasuk newbie aut. Pemilihan kata mungkin masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Mohon kemaklumannya dari para readers yang sangat gue cintai *wink* ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***P.S : Penampilan para cast di adaptasi dari era**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook : Just One Day**

 **\- Kim Taehyung : No More Dream**

 **\- Park Jimin : Danger**

 **\- Kim Namjoon : Run**

 **\- Kim Seokjin : No More Dream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudahlah Kookie. Kau pacari saja si Jimin" Jin kembali menyedot minumannya.

Jungkook masih tenggelam dalam lamunan tak karuan. Sambil menopang dagu, ia memperhatikan Jimin yang tengah bercanda gurau dengan sekelompok teman-temannya di meja kantin yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari meja Jungkook dan Seokjin.

"Hey Kookie! Melamun terus!" Seokjin mendaratkan kepalan tangannya keras diatas meja mereka, membuat meja kayu tersebut sedikit bergetar.

Kontan pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya mendelik kaget lalu mengelus-elus dadanya yang langsung berpacu cepat. "Astaga _hyung_ , bisa tidak tenang sedikit!"

"Habisnya, aku sedang bicara malah tidak kau hiraukan. Dasar _hoobae_ setan!" tukas Seokjin yang langsung kembali menyedot sebotol jus-nya, berusaha membuang muka karena tidak mau dilempari tamparan dari pasangan manik hitam sang hoobae kesayangannya itu.

"Sudahlah. Tadi _hyung_ bicara apa?"

"Pacari saja Park Jimin"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa? Jimin jelas-jelas sangat menyukaimu! Ya Taehyung juga menyukaimu _sih._ Tapi Jimin jauh lebih sempurna kau jadikan pacar! Dia itu sudah tampan, pintar, selalu mendapat beasiswa, hebat olahraga, terkenal ramah dengan siapa saja, kaya juga. Sedangkan Taehyung? Dia memang tampan dan jauh lebih kaya, tapi dia sangat misterius dan jarang muncul ke permukaan. Sesekali muncul, itu karena dia berkelahi! Perilaku-nya juga tidak baik pada perempuan! Sangat berbeda dari Jimin! Taehyung itu aneh!" Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya, merasa puas atas makian yang baru saja ia lontarkan tentang Kim Taehyung.

"Tapi bagiku, Jimin _sunbae_ jauh lebih aneh."

"Eoh? Aneh bagian mananya?" Seokjin membulatkan matanya. Mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia ambil sejumput garam lalu menaburkannya ke atas sepiring Japchae _(sejenis mihun versi Korea)_ nya yang mulai dingin.

"Saat semester pertama, dia bersikap sangat-"

"Kookie _ah_! Kau ini belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanmu menambah takaran garam yang Yoon _Ahjumma_ berikan ya!" Ia memotong ucapan Jungkook.

Seokjin tertohok mendapati seorang mahluk tinggi berkulit sawo yang tiba-tiba mencengkram bahunya dari belakang kemudian meloloskan suara berat keras tepat disamping telinganya.

"Yak! Namjoon baby! Bisa tidak jangan mengagetkan begitu! Kalau aku mati jantungan bagaimana?!" Seokjin mengeplak pucuk kepala Namjoon tanpa mengindahkan aduhan kekasihnya yang satu itu.

"Ya maaf-maaf!"

Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak mengamati kedua _sunbae_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Namun merasa diperhatikan, Jungkook menoleh ke sudut kantin, mendapati Jimin yang masih duduk bersama teman-temannya. Namun kali ini beda, Jimin tidak lagi sibuk tertawa bersama teman-temannya, melainkan menatap tajam namja mungil yang mendadak beku seketika "Tatapan itu lagi.."

"Jungkook! Ikut tidak?" Seokjin meraih pergelangan tangan Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu kembali sadar dari kebisuannya.

"A-aku. Aku ikut _hyung_!" Jungkook kalap dibuatnya. Dengan secepat kilat ia menyeret Namjoon dan Seokjin keluar dari kantin. Entah kemana, yang penting ia bisa cepat-cepat enyah dari tatapan mengerikan yang Jimin lemparkan pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Tadi katamu mau ikut. Kau ini bagaimana sih, Kookie?"

"Aku berubah pikiran, _hyung_. Jin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _sunbae_ ke perpustakaan saja. Aku mau ke tempat lain"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa saat jam pulang sekolah, Kookie!"

"Sampai jumpa, Kookie- _ah_!"

"Oke _hyung! Sunbae!_ " Jungkook tersenyum lirih. Berusaha menyembunyikan sesak yang ia rasakan, setidaknya hingga kedua _sunbae_ nya itu mulai hilang batang hidungnya.

 **oOo**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon kolam sekolah. Tempat yang sangat jarang di singgahi para siswa di waktu senggang. Selain karena letaknya dibawah tanah, kesan angker juga menjadi faktor ketidak tertarikan tempat ini terhadap para siswa.

Jungkook duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang mulai berdebu disana. Kembali masuk kedalam angannya. Memutar ulang kesan-kesan yang kini sudah berbanding terbalik secara mendadak. _'Dia aneh. Dia sangat berbeda. Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

"Hei pacar"

Jungkook tersentak hingga lengannya membentur alas penyangga kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

Dengan cepat Taehyung berlari dan memeriksa keadaan lengan Jungkook. Ia berlutut sehingga dapat lebih mudah melihat dengan jelas apa terdapat memar disana atau tidak. Jungkook membisu dibuatnya. Kedua guardian hitam Taehyung masih sibuk mengedintifikasi keadaan lengan Jungkook yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

" _Sunbae_ , aku tidak apa-apa" Jungkook kontan menarik lengannya.

Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu duduk menyila di atas lantai. Jungkook tentu saja merasa risih dengan posisi dia berada di atas, sedangkan Taehyung berada dibawah. Pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk menyila di atas lantai. Namun jarak posisi diantaranya terbilang cukup jauh.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir _sunbae_." Tukas Jungkook terbata-bata.

Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook lalu mengembangkan senyum miring yang sukses membuat Jungkook semakin kalap. "Aku membantumu karena kau adalah pacarku."

Jungkook tertohok. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Mm. Begini _sunbae_ , kau bahkan tidak pernah berbicara padaku"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Ini salah!"

"Bagian mananya?"

"Semuanya!" Jungkook mulai geram.

"Aku tidak dengar"

"Apa maksudmu, _sunbae?_ Hentikan ini!"

"Hei kau pemuda mungil" Taehyung tidak mengindahkan perkara pelik yang membuat Jungkook semakin geram. Pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan itu malah bangkit lalu berjalan santai kearah tangga menuju gedung sekolah utama.

"Tadinya aku ingin memakan ice cream itu. Tapi karena aduhan lengking dari bibirmu, aku jadi menjatuhkannya. Pokoknya ini adalah hutang. Kau harus membayarnya." Lanjut Taehyung sembari menunjuk sebuah stik eskrim yang berbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah. Kemudian ia langsung pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang, kearah seorang mahluk yang amarahnya mulai tersulut.

"Pemuda mungil? Hutang? Dia gila! Kim Taehyung gila!" Jungkook menggertakkan giginya. Kepalan tangan rasanya sangat ingin ia daratkan pada pipi mulus milik seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Gila! Kim Taehyung gila!" Tamparan demi tamparan yang aku daratkan ke pipiku tidak jauh lebih parah dibanding dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.

Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Jungkook? Apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentang aku? Aku ini memang sialan!

Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan? Rasanya aku akan jadi gila kalau begini terus.

Kemarin aku sudah gagal. Sekarang juga gagal! Harusnya ice cream itu untuknya! Tunggu, tadi aku bilang dari awal aku yang ingin memakannya?! Astaga. Aku rasa kau benar-benar sudah idiot Kim Taehyung.

Mati saja aku ini. Mati! Mati! Mati!

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah semakin sepi. Kegiatan belajar mengajar kembali dimulai. Namun terdapat dua sosok yang masih terlihat bercengkrama di sudut taman sekolah.

" _O-_ _oppa_." Seorang gadis bersurai hitam menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Jimin. Ia menyodorkan sepotong kue coklat pada pemuda yang berada dihadapanya. "Akulah yang mengirim surat cinta di loker _oppa_. A-aku hari ini merayakan ulang tahun dengan teman sekelasku. Ini adalah potongan pertama dari kue ulang tahunku. Aku ingin _oppa_ yang menerimanya."

Suasanya masih hening. Sang gadis mencoba untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati namja yang ia kagumi malah menatap dingin potongan kue yang tengah ia sodorkan tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin menerimanya.

"Makanlah sendiri."

Sang gadis tersontak kaget dengan ucapan dingin Park Jimin yang berubah 180 derajat dari kepribadian Park Jimin yang selama ini ia ketahui. Bagai Park Jimin yang terkenal akan keramahannya mendadak mati ditelan bumi.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kau bahkan tidak pantas berdiri dihadapanku. Apalagi untuk memberiku sepotong kue dan menuntutku untuk menikmatinya." Jimin mulai membelakangi sang gadis yang masih membisu. Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan sang gadis tanpa sedikitpun menampakkan rasa bersalahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Haloo. Gimana? greget gak? wkwk maaf kalo kurang greget :(. btw terimakasih atas review, fav, foll yang kalian berikan buat FF ini ^3^ Seneng banget rasanya OMG Helaw (alay banget gue). Makasih buat yang udah nyemangatin ^3^)9 Dan buat diannurmayasari15 yang reviewnya berkata** ** _"_** _Aah thor kurang panjang"_ **Maaf yaa. Soalnya gue waktu ngetiknya sempit banget gara-gara bentar lagi ujian nasional.. Kalo panjang-panjang, waktu update juga akan semakin lama. Jadi maaf belum bisa bikin chapt panjang. Insyaallah kalo bisa, bakal gue panjangin hehe.**

 **Intinya tetap tinggalkan jejak supaya gue lebih semangat :3 Makasihhhh**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bangtan Boys's Fanfiction "Which One?" Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by "Cheese In The Trap"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for waiting! Akhirnya laptop ane kembali T^T setelah sekian lama nginep di Mall Mangg*a Dua (?) laptop ini kembali normal seperti sedia kala T^T Akhirnya kerinduan ane dengan youtube, dramkor, dan FF mulai terobati (azek efek kaga punya hape pasca ujian)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagi mavok couple YoonMin :v (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Karena kau bahkan tidak pantas berdiri dihadapanku. Apalagi untuk memberiku sepotong kue dan menuntutku untuk menikmatinya."_

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam mulai menggigit kecil kuku lentiknya. Sembari menopang dagu, dan menatap kosong hamparan rumput hijau yang menari pelan tergelitik angin.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti salah dengar" Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. berusaha menghapus ingatan kecil yang bersarang ria didalam otaknya.

Tubuhnya yang masih terduduk damai dibawah rindang pohon halaman belakang sekolah, mulai kaku saat ia terus menerus mengulang adegan yang sama, adegan dimana Jimin berketus merdu pada seorang gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya itu. 'Park Jimin tidak mungkin seperti itu. Jimin tidak mungkin seperti itu.' Ia kembali mengangguk pasti.

"Hei" Seorang pemuda cantik lain berjalan mendekati mahluk yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tadi. Helaian rambut hijau muda mulai bergelombang ria mengikuti irama rumput-rumput indah yang hamper sewarna dengan tatanan surainya.

Obsidian Jung Hoseok -Jhope, sapaan akrab pemuda yang masih saja bimbang dengan ingatan kecilnya itu- mulai terperangah ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat pasih dihadapannya. Ia dongakkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah pemuda manis yang hamper silau karena perpaduan kulit pucat dan sinar matahari yang semakin terik.

"Ada apa?" Jhope mulai mengerlingkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa sedikit tersaingi dengan wajah manis yang terukir diwajah pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut.

"Aku anak baru disini, namaku Min Yonggi. Bisa kau panggil Suga." Jawabnya tanpa menampakkan sebuah ekspresi spesial. Berkenalan untuk pertama kali tanpa mengukir senyum? Cukup sulit bagi Jhope untuk menggambarkan sifat apa yang dimiliki seorang Min Yonggi.

"Lalu?" Tutur Jhope tak mau kalah dingin.

"Aku disini untuk mencari si brengsek, Park Jimin. Apa kau tau dia? Kalau kau tidak tau, aku mau langsung pergi. Jangan basa-basi, jawab ya atau tidak." Suga memicingkan kedua bola matanya.

Jhope sedikit terguncang. Baru saja ia mendengar sendiri dengan gendang telinganya, seorang Park Jimin yang bicara ketus pada salah seorang penggemarnya. Dan kini? Seorang mahluk yang amat sangat manis namun dingin, secara tiba-tiba mencari Park Jimin dengan modal kata 'brengsek'?!

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyebut kata 'brengsek' untuk mengiringi nama  
Park Jimin? Apa kau tidak punya otak?" Jhope terbangun dari posisinya. Kini ia dapat lebih jelas menatap obsidian Suga, dan secara tidak sengaja sadar bahwa Suga sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Manis, cantik dan bertubuh mungil, kurang sempurna apa mahluk bernama Min Yonggi ini.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya. Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" Suga masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Dia masih ada dikelasnya. Hey tap-"

"Kelas berapa dia?" Potong Suga.

"Dia kelas 2-F. Tapi kau masih ada urusan deng-" Jhope terdiam sejenak. Mendapati Suga yang langsung berbalik membelakanginya "nganku. Brengsek." Umpat Jhope yang masih diam diposisinya.

.

.

.

"Wah jam istirahat kedua memang tiada dua-nya! Hey! Ayo traktir aku nyonya Park!" Seokjin melesat cepat kedalam kelas 1-C, kemudian merangkul manja leher hoobaenya yang satu itu.

Jungkook yang hanya bisa pasrah, menghela nafas pendek diselingi anggukkan kecil tanpa ke-ikhlasan.

"Kenapa hyung harus datang kesini? Bertengkar lagi dengan Namjoon sunbae? Hyung datang kekelasku kalau ada maunya saja. Aku lelah hyung. Dan apa maksudnya dengan panggilan 'nyonya Park' ? Aku tidak suka, hyung" Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Hei hoobae setan calon kekasih Tuan Park Jimin. Bukannya berterimakasih! aku juga lelah bolak-balik turun tangga demi kekelasmu, bocah ingusan" Jin masih menarik Jungkook didalam rangkulannya.

Lorong mulai terisi dengan ratusan siswa yang hilir mudik disana-sini. Rangkulan Jin yang sedikit keras serta langkah mereka yang semakin cepat –takut kehabisan tempat duduk di kantin—, membuat Jungkook sesekali menabrak beberapa siswa yang pada akhirnya menatap sinis pemuda yang sudah masuk dalam barisan siswa paling beken serta paling dicari tim jurnalistik sekolah itu.

"Itu kan bukan cuma ke arah kelasku, tapi juga ke arah kantin yang ada di lantai paling bawah, hyung." Jungkook -kesekian kalinya- menghela nafas pendek.

"Cerewet sekali kau bocah" Tukas Jin sembari mengacak-acak rambut ungu muda milik Jungkook.

"Lihat, karena kau lama, seluruh tempat duduk sudah terisi" Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sukses membuat beberapa seme di kantin tersebut naas meneteskan setitik darah dari hidung mereka.

Dari kejauhan, seorang mahluk berkulit sawo melambai-lambaikan tangan panjangnya. Jungkook dan Jin menyipitkan mata mereka, berusaha memastikan, siapa yang dengan riangnya melambai-lambaikan tangan pada kedua uke ini.

"Bukankah itu Namjoon sunbae?" Jungkook menoleh pada Jin. Didapatkannya Jin yang tengah bertolak pinggang dihiasi wajah masamnya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Tap- tapi hyung ..." Jin bersiap untuk berbalik arah. Tak lupa dengan Jungkook yang sudah berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf"

Sebuah suara berat bergema ditengah keramaian kantin. Seluruh mata berpindah, dan fokus pada sang pemilik suara. Tentu saja, tidak terkecuali Jin dan Jungkook.

"Kim Seokjin" Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil kearah pintu depan kantin, tempat Jin dan Jungkook yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Namjoon kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapan Jin. Kedua bola matanya dengan serius menelusuri manik mata milik mahluk kesayangannya itu. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang memiliki sebuah arti. "Maafkan aku, Jinnie."

"Papa Joon.." Kedua insan kasmaran itu langsung memeluk satu sama lain tanpa mengindahkan tatapan haru dari beberapa siswa yang menyaksikan mereka. "Aku janji tidak akan lupa tanggal anniversary kita lagi, Jinnie" Namjoon mengelus lembut surai hitam lebat milik Jin.

"Papa Joon. Hiks" Jin merundukkan kepalanya begitu Namjoon melepaskan pelukan mereka. Pemuda berkulit sawo itu lalu mengangkat dagu kekasihnya hingga ia sukses mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari bibir tebal milik Jin. "Kookie. Aku pinjam dulu hyung mu ini" Namjoon melirik kecil pada Jungkook yang sudah melemparkan tatapan sinis padanya. "Ayo Jinnie" Tutur Namjoon sembari merangkul Jin dalam dekapannya. Tidak memikirkan perkara pelik antara dia dengan Jungkook, Namjoon langsung mengambil langkah pergi dari kantin yang sudah kembali ramai.

"Ditinggal lagi ditinggal lagi." Cibir Jungkook yang langsung mengambil langkah ke sebuah kios makanan.

"Pesan satu hweori gamja-nya, ahjumma" Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis. Si lawan bicara hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa berhenti sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya mengingat pembeli yang masih membeludak memenuhi kios-nya.

"Maaf" Sebuah tangan menyapa kasar pundak Jungkook.

"Ya?" jawab Jungkook usai ia tolehkan kepala mungilnya.

"Tolong dibayar, nak" Laki-laki paruh baya yang berpeluh keringat itu menyodorkan secarik kertas. Terdapat kata "Bon" terpampang jelas dipojok atasnya.

"Kenapa aku yang bayar?" Jungkook memiringkan sebelah alisnya. Jaga-jaga bila ini adalah sebuah modus penipuan baru.

"Loh, kau itu Jeon Jungkook kan? Kau juga punya rambut ke-ungu-ungu-an. Jangan coba-coba kabur dariku, bocah tengil" Si laki-laki paruh baya berkecak pinggang.

"I-iya. Tapi kenapa aku harus membayar sesuatu yang tidak aku pesan, ahjussi?"

"Huh? Kau kan temannya si tengil Taehyung kan? Dia bilang, kau akan membayar ini. Kalian ini sama tengilnya"

"Taehyung sunbae? Dia bilang aku yang harus membayarnya?"

"Ya. Dan katanya aku harus memberikan surat ini padamu. Anak itu seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh orang tua sepertiku. Haish. Sudahlah bayar ini"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu tentang apa yang ada didalam dompetnya. Khawatir uang sakunya tidak cukup membayar makanan yang kini sudah berdiam ria didalam perut si tengil, Taehyung.

"Ini, ahjussi" Tanpa basa-basi, si pria paruh baya itu berbalik arah meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Astaga, sunbae itu apa maunya sih?!" Jungkook mencengkram dompetnya ganas. Ia daratkan perhatiannya pada secarik kertas yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan. "Pakai surat-surat segala. Dia pikir dia tidak punya mulut apa?!"

Jungkook membuka kertas itu perlahan. Berusaha sabar dan bersiap dengan apa yang tertulis dalam surat tersebut.

' _Hitung-hitung bayar hutang. Tapi ice cream yang aku beli saat jam istirahat pertama tadi seharga 2000_ _₩._ _Jadi kau masih ada hutang 1000₩. Mengerti? –Kau tau siapa'_

"Sunbae itu rupanya benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran" gumam Jungkook.

Ia topang dagu-nya malas diatas meja yang baru saja ia duduki. Sendirian di tengah keramaian, ditemani tatapan sinis, uang yang mulai menipis. Entah kesialan apalagi yang akan menimpa pemuda bersurai ungu itu.

"Bisakah kau menjauhi sunbae kebanggaan sekolah ini?" Seseorang menggebrak meja yang sedang Jungkook naungi.

"Minjae?" Jungkook menatap heran teman seangkatannya itu, Kim Minjae. Sudah Jungkook duga hal ini akan menimpanya, mengingat Minjae yang sudah dikenal sebagai fans sejati Kim Taehyung.

"Anak biasa sepertimu harusnya tau diri. Mana mungkin bisa mendapatkan sunbae sempurna seperti Taehyung sunbae. Akan aku belikan kaca kalau kau tidak mampu membelinya."

"Aku tidak pernah berharap mendapatkan sunbae kebanggaan-mu itu. Aku berharap untuk mengenalnya saja tidak pernah"

"Kau itu percaya diri sekali ya rupanya" Minjae menarik kerah baju Jungkook. "Jauhi dia atau akan kubuat kehidupan sekolahmu bagaikan neraka, Jeon Jungkook" lanjutnya.

 **oOo**

"Taehyung Sunbae!" Jungkook memekik kencang di pinggir lapangan. Taehyung yang sedang asyik dengan pantulan bola basketnya, mendadak terlonjak kaget.

"Ini masih jam pelajaran, Kook. Ada ap—"

"Berhenti menggangguku, sunbae! " Jungkook menggeram.

"Tenanglah, Jungkook" Taehyung berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang masih diam dipinggir lapangan. Dari dekat, dapat ia pastikan setitik airmata keluar dari sudut mata Jungkook.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Saat aku dihadapkan dengan dua orang seperti kalian, sunbae" Jungkook semakin menderaskan tangisannya.

"Tapi aku hanya takut—"

"Takut apa sunbae?! Harusnya aku lah disini yang merasa takut!"

Taehyung yang mulai panik, langsung menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya. Ia biarkan airmata Jungkook yang mulai membasahi seragam olahraganya. Setidaknya hingga Jungkook mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Lepaskan aku sunbae. Aku tidak bisa bernafas" Suara lirih Jungkook menyapa kedua indera pendengaran Taehyung, membuat Taehyung langsung melepaskan Jungkook dari dekapannya.

"Maaf, Kook. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" Taehyung mengguncangkan tubuh lemas Jungkook dengan cemas. Getir-getir ke khawatirannya dengan jelas tampak kepermukaan.

"Kau membuat ku pusing, sunbae"

"Ah maaf."

"Sunbae. Sepulang sekolah nanti, temui aku di perpustakaan. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Taehyung meng-iyakan ajakan Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook yang kelewat datar, membuat Taehyung tak ada kesempatan untuk menolak. Tepatnya, menolak ribuan pertanyaan serta omelan yang pasti akan Jungkook lontarkan pada dirinya. Ditambah lagi kepribadian Jungkook yang memiliki pendirian kuat –Taehyung mengetahuinya setelah ia mengorek informasi dari berbagai sumber—, mau sekuat apapun Taehyung menghindar, pada akhirnya ia akan kalah juga.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke kelas. Jangan sampai lupa, sunbae" Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu kemudian berbalik arah meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih mengamatinya dari belakang

.

.

.

"Jimin sunbae?" Jimin mengulas senyum ramah-nya. Ia sodorkan sebuah helm pada Jungkook.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan menolak permintaan ku ini."

"Pulang bersama?"

"Ehem" Jimin menepuk-nepuk kursi belakang motornya dengan satu tangan lainnya. Memberi kode agar Jungkook mau duduk disana.

"Maaf, sunbae. Aku ada janji dengan Taehyung sunbae sekarang" Jungkook mengulas senyum, berusaha tidak menghapus kesan kehormatan seorang sunbae dimatanya – yang mungkin tidak berlaku pada Kim Taehyung –

"Taehyung?" Jimin menarik kembali sodoran helm ditangannya. Ia taruh kembali helm itu pada tempatnya. "Kuharap kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" lanjut Jimin lembut.

"Kenapa, sunbae?"

"Dia bukan orang yang bisa kau sebut baik." Jungkook terdiam. Ia mengamati ke-elokkan wajah Jimin. Ia jarang sekali melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat serius begini. "Intinya, aku tidak suka melihat kau terlalu dekat dengannya, Jungkook –ssi"

Jungkook masih tidak berani buka mulut. Ia jadi tidak mengerti tentang situasi apa yang tengah dihadapkan olehnya. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi. Janji itu tidak boleh diingkari" Jimin kembali mengulas senyum. Senyuman yang dapat membuat siapa saja terhanyut kedalam kedamaian.

"Iya. Hati-hati, sunbae" Jungkook berlari pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Meninggalkan pemuda yang kini masih diam mengamati punggungnya yang lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang ditelan jarak.

"Jeon Jungkook" lirih Jimin diiringi senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

 **Jhope's Pov**

Hari ini hari yang begitu melelahkan. Bertubi-tubi hal tidak masuk akal terjadi hari ini. Terutama tentang si tampan, Park Jimin. Dia itu sebenarnya punya masalah apa sih?

Hei tunggu. Bukankah itu Jimin? Aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Kali ini aku harus pulang diantar olehnya. Apapun itu caranya, akan aku lakukan demi naik boncengan motor kerennya.

Tunggu, ini belum saatnya. Sial, Jungkook sialan itu. Trik apa yang dia lakukan pada Jimin! Aku sangat amat membenci-nya. Seperti sedikit bumbu penyedap akan membuat permainan ini semakin menarik.

Mau apa si bocah sialan itu masuk kedalam perpustakaan seusai sekolah? Bukankah kawasan perpustakaan selalu sepi usai jam sekolah berakhir? Ini kan sudah mau lewat tengah sore. Apalagi penjaga perpustakaan sedang cuti sekarang. Dia pasti akan sendirian disana.

Hm. Jam segini, Kim Ahjussi tidak akan mengunci perpustakaan. Jadi masih ada waktu. Enaknya aku mengerjai-nya atau menghampiri Jimin ya.

"Nak, ayo kita minum bir"

Pengemis ini menganggu saja. Bau badan serta bau alkohol menyengatnya membuat aku ingin muntah saja.

"Sana pergi kau! Menjijikan!"

Bagus sedikit hinaan dapat membuat gembel ini pergi.

"Ayo temani aku minum bir!"

Loh? Apa-apaan pengemis jelek ini?! Apa dia mulai membentakku?! Huh? Tunggu. Aku punya ide bagus.

"Ahjussi. Kau lihat pemuda berambut ungu tadi? Yang masuk ke perpustakaan tadi? Dia itu sangat suka menemani orang minum bir! Aku jamin kau tidak akan kesepian bersamanya!"

Yes! Gembel itu mengangguk-angguk ria. Yuhu! Lihat, dia mulai berjalan riang kea rah perpustakaan. It's show time, Jungkook. Tapi tunggu, kenapa dia memecahkan botol birnya didepan pintu masuk? Bukankah beling pecahannya bisa berbahaya? Dia itu kan sedang mabuk.

Astaga, Jhope, apa kau sudah keterlaluan?! Apa aku harus menyelamatkannya?! Tapi aku takut! Bagaimana ini?! Adukan pada Kim Ahjussi?

Iya, Jimin! Aku harus minta pertolongan padanya! Sekaligus dia akan menilai-ku sebagai orang baik! Ya, kau cerdas! Ayo lari menuju gerbang depan! Sepertinya Jimin belum meninggalkan sekolah ini.

"Jimin!" Aku harus mengontrol nafasku. Jangan sampai dia curiga.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tadi melihat ada pengemis mabuk yang membawa pecahan beling, lalu masuk kedalam perpustakaan! Kupikir Jungkook ada didalam sana sendirian. Aku khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa padanya!"

"Apakah itu menjadi urusan-ku?"

Deg!

A-ada apa ini? Mengapa Jimin menjadi seperti ini? Dia tidak peduli? Tunggu, Jimin benar-benar tidak peduli?! Mengapa dia malah men-gas motornya? Hey! Dia malah meninggalkanku?!

Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak boleh tinggal diam. Oke, tenang. Kau harus tenang.

Sekarang aku harus berlari ke perpustakaan. 3 menit menuju kesana. Ayo lari lebih kencang, Jung Hoseok.

Stop! Kim Ahjussi?! Dia sudah menangkap pengemis mabuk itu?! A-apa yang tengah terjadi?! Apa Jungkook tadi berteriak? Atau ada yang memergoki-nya lalu langsung memanggil Kim Ahjussi?!

Ya Tuhan, apa yang tengah terjadi?!

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jhope & Suga's style : Run era**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^3^**


End file.
